Hurricane
by IlyTwilightDudes
Summary: "If only she felt the same."   "Jasper you're so dense, she loves you too!"  Drabble fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Jasper pov

I hated moving from Texas the only place I've called my home. My twin brother Peter and I were being forced to move to Greer,South Carolina because they were running low on nurses. So she of course accepted the job. Now here we are moving into a two story white and blue house,big backyard with pool,4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Atleast I didn't have to share the bathroom anymore that was a positive and another one it I got to bring my 2011 Ducati with me. The negative things were I had to waste my Saturday morning upacking, I started school on Monday and I moved in the middle of 1st semester of Junior year so I had no friends. Hopefully I would still be able to try out for basketball or football.

"Knock,knock" Peter said barging into my room. Even though me and Peter were twins we didn't look alike. He have dark brown hair, I had sandy blonde. He had bright blue eyes and I had hazel eyes that seemed they could never pick a color based on my moods. He was 6'0 and I hovered over him at 6'3. He had a more childish personality while I was more mature. The only thing we had in common was our body structure both had athlectic bodies perfect for basketball and our Texan drawl.

"Do you ever knock?" I replied.

"Nope you know that bro."

"So what you want."

"Nothing just wanted to let you know we have hot neighbors."

"You already pervin' on ladies."

"You act like you don't kno' me."

"True."

"Well when you have finished moping let's check out the neighborhood."

" Kay." 30 minutes later I had finally finished unpacking my clothes and shoes.I'd finish the rest later. I walked downstairs to see my brother on on the porch I walked outside and sat down. He looked like he didn't notice me yet. I looked over to see who caught his attention. And what I saw was God's gift to the Earth or hopefully me.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback but I need more. So plz review if you read it would help me alot. Also tell me about my mistakes i wanna become a better writer. Anyway, on with the story... Oh Yeah! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT NICOLE. And please read the message at the end.

Summary: Jasper has to move away from Texas once his mom gets a new job. She's moves the family to a smalltown in SC. At first he hates it there. But he starts warming up when he meets Nicole, the head cheerleader of Greer High. Will everyone accept their relatonship? Find out in Hurricane.

Chapter 2

In my line of of vision was an angel. She had this reddish-brown hair that flowed in waves to the middle of her back. She was a caramel tan so beautiful that it made you want to hug her close. She looked about 5'7. This angel was petite but she had curves that any model would kill for. The best feature was her stormy grey eyes that were staring right back to mine. I needed to know her name. I felt this soul deep connection to her making me want to run to her.

She began walking over and I met her halfway. "Hey darlin' my name's Jasper. " I took her hand feeling a shock run through my body. She gasped she felt it too.

"I'm Nicole" she said shaking my hand. I just stared at her dumbstruck.

"Nicole" I said testing her name.

"Yeah, so how you liking Greer so far"

"I haven't seen much of it but so far it's okay"

"Well how about I show you all the hotspots"

"Okay but I think my brother would like to come" She nodded.

"Meet me out here in 30 minutes." I nodded not knowing that it'd would be one of the best days of my life.

AN: I know it might not be that good but just know it's a filler chapter. The good stuff will be coming up soon. So please review tell me what you think. I know it's short but it'll get longer eventually.


	3. Please Read!

**Long time coming right? Ha-ha sorry I'll try to work on that! Review! **

I rushed to the porch which Peter was still standing on, staring at Nicole in wonder. "Bro you will not believe this!"

"What? You finally got a date, with that hottie?!"

"What? No... Wait maybe? I don't know she said she'd show us around the neighborhood."

"We got to be in the presence of such gorgeousness? I'm down."

"I told her to give us 30 minutes"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know I was nervous!"

"Okay, well let's go tell ma."

We walked into the house and found our mom unpacking in the kitchen. The sun from the windows brought on her natural brown highlights in her blonde hair. She turned around from the silverware she was putting aware and face us. Her light blue eyes settled on us. "What did you break boys?"

"Break something? No never ma, we just wanted to tell you that we're 'bout to leave the house," Peter said.

"Why?"

I scratched the back on my head nervously, "One of our neighbors, Nicole, wants to show us around town." Ma looked me in the eyes and seemed to have found what she's looking for. "Hmm... okay boys, don't be out too late!"

"No problemo ma, we got this." Pete said. Just then the doorbell rang, Peter turned to me. "I think it's your girl."

"She's not mine, yet."

S/n: Oooooh Jazzy got a crushy crush! I'm on Christmas Break so after I finish this project from school I'll update more. See you soon!


End file.
